Akuma in the Black Order
by someonefloating
Summary: An Akuma has joined the Black Order, no not one of the akuma's from the Millennium Earl but a legit one! She has joined for her own reasons as well as to defeat the Earl but not in the way most would think. And how will everyone react when they finally realize she's an akuma? Sorry if the summary sucks. I can't write one to save my life but at least I tried.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Only time I'm writing this. I do not and never will own D. Gray-man and it's characters. only thing I own are my own characters and the plot.**

**Chapter 1**

I stood in front of the ridiculously large doors as I gazed at the stone face that served as the gatekeeper. After a while I spoke, my voice coming out clear without any hesitance.

"I'm here on behalf of the Asia branch of the Black Order, the chief should have sent a letter of notice." It took a while but eventually they had confirmed my statement and had allowed me access. However, before I could enter I had to be checked by the gatekeeper to make sure I was human.

I mentally smirked to myself when he was finally done and officially allowed me entrance. See thing is, I'm not technically human per se. I am an akuma, no not the akuma the Black Order kills but rather a legit akuma. Yeah, I am a real demon, one that eats humans and stuff but unfortunately I was cursed by a priestess that turned me human once every month. Just like a stupid hanyou. Fortunately, today was that time of the month for me, heh get it? No? Oh well. Anyways, yeah, today I was a human and as a result weak as one but it allowed me access without questions.

So once inside I was led towards, what I presume was the branch head of the European branch of the order, by a man in a white coat.'Eh...not worth my time remembering who he is so I'll just ignore him.' I kept on walking ignoring all the strange looks I got since I was wearing a simple green kimono, with my hair in a bun held but some chopsticks. Pretty odd for them I'm sure but oh well, culture differences are inevitable I guess. At least with me anyways, in more ways than one too. I mentally snickered but kept my composure on the inside, coming off as stoic to others probably. Also I ignored all attempts at conversation with my guide.

Eventually we reached, what I presumed. the door that led to the office of the head. My guide opened the door and inside I saw tall man with dark eyes, long dark hair that curled at the end, with a pair of wire-frame, pentagonal glasses, a light blue turtleneck sweater, white pants and a white beret.

He smiled and said joyfully. "Welcome! It's so good to see you finally arrived! We have been waiting quite anxiously for your arrival!" I heard someone cough behind me and mutter something that sounded like liar but I decided to ignore it and just nod at his statement. He continued to smile as he assessed me. " I am Komui Lee, Head of the European branch of the Black Order and we are glad to have you among our ranks, and I'm to understand you shall be a finder for us?" Again I nodded. "Well that's good however, would you please come with me. You see, while we are glad that we will have another finder for us," under his breath he muttered."We need more too." I raised my brow slightly at that but let it slide, waiting for him to get to the point. " but we would still like to make sure that you are not an Accommodator for any of the innocence we have." I nodded again at this but I already knew that I would not be an Accommodator. Only humans can be and while I am a human right now, I'm not truly one, making it impossible for me to become one.

I followed him, and he led me down towards where the innocence was probably kept. "You're not much of a talker are you?" I shrugged. "Heh. Oh well. You will be showed to your room later and whether or not you are chosen you will have to report to me tomorrow for something. Understood?" Again I nodded at his question and mentally sweatdropped. 'Man I've been nodding waay too much for my liking. I suppose answering would be a lot easier but...that's such a drag.'

Once we reached our destination I was checked by Hevlaska, who was big, glowed and was white. I couldn't see her eyes but it didn't matter. The results were as expected and I was found as to not be an Accommodator. Komui seemed to be disappointed a bit but not much and he soon took us back towards the upper levels. Then I was led to my room, where all my belongings that were sent in earlier were.

'Huh well it's good they have everything here.' I thought and started unpacking all of my belongings, My battle kimonos, and fans as well as my formal fans were put in the wardrobe of mine while my other belongings such as vases and heirlooms passed down the generations of my family, the Yamamura's. Thankfully nothing was damaged or stolen.

When I had finished organizing and putting everything away I changed into some nightwear and let loose my long dark blue hair. I laid in bed and quickly fell asleep, somehow knowing that my future will be changed here.


	2. Chapter 2

**M:Oh yeah, forgot to put that this is rated T for swearing, and also that there might be romance involved. Not sure yet mostly due to the fact that I don't know who should be paired up with who. Anyways hope you enjoy!**

I had been here for a few weeks now, and everything was going on as usual. I sat alone, apart from the other finders and ate my human made meal, provided by Jerry. I didn't particularly want to eat it but in order to keep appearances I did. I'd prefer to actually eat my human meal though. Hey don't look at me like that! I may eat humans but I don't eat just anyone. I only eat the criminals or people that won't be missed off the street. Hey, I'm helping them here. For the criminals, regular people no longer have to deal with them and the others that lived on the street they'll go to heaven or whatever.

Pfft, pretty ironic a demon helping humans. What has the world come to? I mentally rolled my eyes as Kanda started arguing with the newbie Allen. Well not exactly newbie, seeing as he's been here for a while but those two didn't see eye to eye so they got into fights quite often if they disagreed on stuff.

'If I didn't know any better I'd say they both loved each other and just hid it with hate but that's unlikely.' I thought to myself and finished off my meal and as soon as I did Lenalee came into the cafeteria and called for me, to go report to Komui. I nodded to her and headed straight towards the area Komui's office would be. As I passed other finders I noticed some seemed to frown at my apparel.

Apparently they did not approve of my choice of clothing, seeing as I wore a battle kimono instead of the plain uniform finders wore. I argued the fact before, that it was acceptable seeing as it was made out of the same material as the uniforms for their finders, just in a different form. Also I had not been hurt and survived the longest out of most of the finders, despited wearing these so it didn't make a difference if I wore it or not. They also argued that it would not help exorcists in locating me. I had merely scoffed at them saying that no one else wore these here and it didn't matter if they found me or not so long as I found them. After that they couldn't exactly say I couldn't wear them but they still disapproved of it.

I rolled my eyes as I recalled that argument and mentally sneered at their idiocy but they are only human. Soon I reached his office and the eccentric man greeted me happily. "Ah! Ayane just the finder I wanted to see!" I looked at him with a deadpan expression but didn't say anything, He sighed but kept his smile on his face. "Well you're as cheerful as ever. Anyways as you know, I have an assignment for you. We want you to go look at a situation in Porttonne, it would appear that there are curious incidents occurring there. It is doubtful any innocence is there, however there is still a chance."

"I see...and you want me to make sure." I stated tonelessly.

"That is correct! Naturally even if there isn't any there, akuma might be there and so if there is contact us immediately." I looked at him calmly and replied. "Understood sir." I then bowed and left. Heading straight for my room I gathered my war fans, specially made for a demoness, a few of the special gems I owned, and my finder equipment. My war fans were very useful, while they could not kill these akuma, seeing as they lack innocence, could definitely block and dissuade bulltets from the akuma without so much as leaving a scratch on them. It came in handy when one is going to be attacked and the gems...well they were special. Not in the rarity of them but rather, what they could do in battle. Especially when one is in a tight spot.

When finished packing everything, and hiding my fans underneath my sleeves, I immediately headed out towards the train station in the city close to here. Once there I showed the ticket booth man who I worked with and told him my destination. He immediately complied and gave me a ticket to my destination. I went into the second class compartments and ignored all the odd and lustful looks I got from many people. I sat on a lone window seat and looked outside. It was a cloudy day, and overall made the mood quite somber for most. I however, enjoyed them because it would not be sunny and bright. I did not like the sun much and never quite saw how people could be so happy about that type of weather. 'Well...at least it's not sunny, and I'm not being bothered by anyone.'

I stared out the window for a long while, slowly starting to fall asleep. The constant noise of the train's wheel chugging, lulling me to sleep. 'It is so peaceful..' Were my last thoughts as I fell asleep, clutching my belongings close in case anyone tried to steal anything.

When I came to we had finally arrived, and apparently I had slept for a day straight. I peered out the window, scoping out the immediate vicinity. Quickly, taking my stuff I headed out and started scoping out the town. Mentally, mapping out the area as I went as well as planning escape and ambush routes. I also had caught onto many of the scents as I passed streets. 'Well obviously we got fish. Ugh! stupid stench, Humans, cats, dogs, flowers, food and oh! What a surprise, akuma. Now who would have thought? And so many too.' I thought sarcastically and mentally sneered. ' Tch. Stupid things gives us real akuma and even worse name. I'll go report it soon but first I need to go feed.'

A few hours later it was already night, and I had finished feeding off some pathetic disgusting human. The stench of death and murder came off him quite powerfully, for a human at least. 'Heh, ironic seeing as I reek so much of death and murder as well. Oh well I better head toward the hotel i'm supposed to be staying.' When I arrived at the cheap hotel that was reserved for me, I checked in and was then shown to a plain room that only had a bed, a desk and a wardrobe. "Eh, pretty plain but at least there's no rodents here." I said to myself and then headed towards the bed and place my things on it. I then dialed headquarters and quietly but clearly started reporting my findings.

"This is Yamamura reporting. There is no sign of innocence at the town of Porttonne however, there are a large number of level 1 akumas coupled with at most three level two akumas roaming around town. Not much can be done at the moment, and stopping them would not be advisable for me at the moment seeing as they seem to not be taking any action as of yet and doing so would be suicidal at this point. Not to mention pointless. That is all I have to report."

"Very good. We shall send exorcists immediately for now just keep a close eye on things." Was what the response I got. "Understood." And I as I was told, not falling asleep while keeping a watch on the town. 'Good thing I feel asleep for a long time then. Don't think I would have been able to stay awake if I hadn't.' I thought to myself as nothing happened while I kept watch. I had a feeling the akuma, even the level ones were biding their time for something. 'But what?' I continued to ponder this until morning arrived. "Hm..guess I'll have to find out today." I said to myself as I prepared for the soon as I went off into town , I did more than just map out the area, and plan escape an ambush routes like I had the day before. No, instead I was looking for any leads as to why the akuma were biding their time and then it hit me. Literally hit me, as a paper smacked into my face. I growled lowly and looked at the page as I was about to tear it to pieces.

On it said, 'Annual fishing and seafood cooking competitions! Come one, come all from the West to the East, from all over and enjoy!' I read the rest and noticed that they were going to occur tomorrow and that many, many people were going to gather. In fact, as I looked around, many tourists and competitors were already arriving.

'Damn. Why didn't I see this before?! I'm so stupid! Stupid exorcist better get here by tomorrow if not we're so screwed!' I kept on repeating curses in my mind as my mood darkened. When I finished I rubbed my forehead and headed back to my room at the inn and started sharpening the blades of my fans. Doing so, calmed me and left me room to think clearly to come up with a plan in case the exorcists didn't get here before those damned akumas started attacking.

Clearly the order hadn't expected any akumas or innocence to be here so they only sent me to investigate. While I knew I was good at this and could survive but the stupid ningen couldn't. They were so frail and weak. Sure the ones in the order were stronger than these regular ones but the they were still human nonetheless.

I sighed as I continued to plan all through the day and night, contemplating what plans of action those akuma would take and what we could do counteract it. 'Placing seals would be good but it would tip them off about the exorcists involvement. Tch, this is so difficult. We'll be outnumbered if the so much as only send one exorcist and our survival chance is zip to at most 25 percent and even then...Sigh stupid order, they should have sent more than just me.' I mentally sighed and noticed the sun had risen already. Narrowing my eyes, at the fact that the whole day and night had already passed by so quickly.

Quietly I said, "And so...it shall begin"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was around ten o'clock and those imbeciles still hadn't arrived. 'Where the fuck are they! The festival will officially start in about an hour! Argh! I knew it! I just fucking knew it! I knew they weren't going to arrive on fucking time!' I ranted in my mind as my face was mostly expressionless except for the eye twitch that betrayed the fact that I was angry.

'RAWR! Ningen are so damn slow! WE should just go off and finish these things that are called akuma ourselves! Those things just disgust me! We should tear them up to little itty bitty pieces! My inner demon raged as mentally agreed with it. 'Yes it would be _but_ you forget we cannot physically harm them ourselves. Our weapons and attack can merely block and negate their attacks unfortunately. If not don't you think we, and the others would have destroyed those repulsive things that call themselves akuma? At least, this way we can help destroy them.' I told my inner demon as I unconsciously stroked my war fans hidden in my sleeves.

'...I dislike it when you have a point.' It said and I mentally shrugged. 'I know.' Was my reply and while I was conversing and calming my inner demon I had failed to notice that the exorcist and finders had finally arrived. It wasn't until I had seen them out of the corner of my eye that I had finally notice. 'Finally, they're here.' I calmly and soundlessly appeared behind them. Noting that they had sent three finders and three exorcist. Those three exorcist being Kanda, Allen and the Bookman heir.

"Hey where do you think the finder is? Shouldn't he have been waiting for us by now?" Allen asked to Lavi, ignoring Kanda. Kanda didn't seem to care as he to was ignoring the white haired runt.

"I don't know..maybe he got killed by an akuma." Was the Bookman heir's reply. The finders were conversing with one another on that possibility.

At that moment I decided to make my presence noted and said, "_She _is right here." They all jumped about in a foot in the air, well all except Kanda who had taken out Mugen and had it poised threateningly at my throat.

"A-ah so you're our finder?" Allen asked as I emotionlessly looked from Mugen to Allen and nodded in response. "A-ah. Sorry we were expecting someone different.."

"I had noted that."I said dryly, as I glanced at the others, the heir seemed to have a lovestruck look in his eye. 'Tch, idiot,' "You were expecting a male, with a finders coat." I stated tonelessly. "It happens. I'm not what you regular exorcists expect. Nor am I like the other finders."

"Ehheh. Right." Allen nodded while the Bookman rested an arm on my shoulder. "So what's someone like you doing as a finder? My name's Lavi by the way." Lavi said smoothly as he was assessing me.

"My reason for being a finder is none of your business, and speaking of business we should move to a much more secluded place before we get spotted." I said and turned my back on them as I headed straight back toward the direction of the inn I was staying at but I was stopped by Kanda. "Who are you to give us orders." He said angrily. I looked at him in the eye and responded. "I am the finder that has all the information you need to complete this mission without fail."

Lavi, Allen and the other finders had a certain shocked look on their faces as I talked back to Kanda. 'Hah. As if I have anything to fear from this human and as if I will take any shit from them.' I smirked at Kanda as I noted he was pissed but he knew I was right and let me go. My smirk widened and then I resumed walking towards my destination as I signaled for them to follow me.

That seemed to break them out of whatever trance they were in as they followed me. Once we had reached the inn and entered the room we could all barely fit but it would have to do. I closed the window and the binds as I made sure no one was around.

"What are yo-" "Shh." I put a finger to my lips to signal for silence. "The walls and doors have ears." I said in a quiet but still clear voice. After a short while I nodded for them to speak again.

"Ok so why couldn't we talk earlier?" Lavi asked as the finders observed me and recognition as to who I was seemed to have hit them. "Simple, there are many akuma here, and as of right now only three level two akuma. However, from what I can tell many more akuma may gather today, due to the competitions happening today. And many tourists and competitors being here today. I didn't report that because I was stupid enough not to have noticed it on my first day." I said slightly bitterly at my own idiocy. "And as we speak many more people gather."

Kanda was silent as he took in what I had said, as did all the rest. Finally it was Lavi who broke the silence. "You got this information how?"

"Simple. I've been observing their movements from a long distance, calculated how many akuma were here and what course of action I should take. Unfortunately, I couldn't do much seeing as using seals on them would tip them off quickly and cause a wide massacre. No one would have survived, and by the time you exorcists would have arrived those akuma would have probably evolved further, making it that much more taunting to finish your mission without gaining too much attention."

"So then...what are we supposed to do? If there are as many akuma that you say…" One of the finder asked and slowly let the rest of the statement die. I sighed. "Yes about that. I've mapped out the whole town and marked places where you all could escape as well as locations to prepare an ambush." I said and I looked at Kanda before he could say anything. "_And _following this is only optional, no one is being forced to follow it." I looked back at the finders. "However, judging by how many of these akuma there are we would probably be ambushed if not prepared."

"And how many akuma are there exactly?" Allen asked seriously. "From what I accounted twenty-eight level ones and three level twos but like I said their numbers could change if more do come."

"I see…" Allen frowned as Lavi looked at me. "Wow you sure do know a lot. How come?" Lavi had a gleam in his eye as if he were trying to figure me out.

"Like I said I observe. My clan has always been watching the Order and the Earl for many centuries. However, we never chose to side with anyone. We merely observed. That is until I chose to join the order as a finder. Naturally my clan was opposed to the idea but understood why I did"

"Really now? And why did you?" Lavi asked, curiosity evident in his voice. I smirked. "Now I can not tell you that, it's a clan secret. After all, my family isn't the only one who keeps secrets, does it Bookman heir." I stated with a hint of contempt on my as everyone except Kanda looked at our exchange. "Now I suggest you finders should retire to your rooms and contemplate on your course of actions that will happen today. As well as to how you're going to use these routes, and locations to your advantage seeing as we finders have no chance of destroying those akuma on our own." I said politely to the other finders and handed them maps that I had drawn earlier. They nodded and left.

I looked back at them and noted that Allen and Lavi had these strange looks on their faces. I raised my brow at that. "Heh, you know you're actually kind of nice when you want to be." Lavi said amusedly. I rolled my eyes." Do not be fooled exorcist. I was merely being polite."

"Call me Lavi! I'm sure we can get along very well!" He said happily. "Tch" I scoffed and looked at Allen. "So I hear you're eye can see the soul of those akuma."

"Huh? Oh yeah it can." He said as he noted the odd look in my eye. "Hn...what an unfortunate curse."

"Eh? How did you guess correctly it was a curse?!" He asked surprised. I smirked at his reaction. "Let's just say I have seen my fair share of curses." He blinked at that. "Oh.."

Kanda decided to finally speak after silence had taken over the room It was quite comfortable silence in my opinion. "You keep on referring to the akuma as those. Why do you?"

I glared at the thought of those akuma. "It's kind of personal but I will say this. Those akuma break away from what akuma were originally classified as and it angers me."

Kanda looked at me blankly. "That's just stupid."

"To you perhaps but not for me. " I shrugged as I opened the window and looked out into the streets below. 'The show has yet to truly begin...'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was out watching the sea at the moment my weapons and finders equipment laid next to me. I found the constant noise of the waves rising and receding calming. The exorcists were out and about in the town, probably going out to eat, as well as checking out the situation themselves. The finders were also checking things out, and I just hoped that they didn't get themselves killed. And no it wasn't because I cared about their safety, it was because we'd have a better chance if no one died.

'Sigh...I just hope this turns out right. Oh geez, am I turning soft? Ugh! I swear once that fat ass Earl is defeated or when this ends I'm so out of here! I'm not about to turn all nice and and goody goody to protect those humans forever! Nuh-uh! No way!' I thought irritably as I then stiffened as I sensed something. "What the? Could it be.."

_Allen's Pov_

As I sat eating my breakfast, it had been a long while too, I ate a lot! It was so good too! Not as good as Jerry's but still good nonetheless. Lavi was eating too but not Bakanda! Tch. Idiot should eat, we need our strength for later.

Speaking of later, it's surprising that our finder had already laid out a lot of locations and routes for those other finders to use in this situation. 'She seemed very knowledgeable but she also reminds me of Kanda. Sigh, well at least she doesn't call me names. Hm..speaking of which.'

I put my fork down and looked at Lavi, who was already done eating. "Hey Lavi, where do you think she went?"

"Hm. I don't know, but did you see her? She was so beautiful, I wouldn't mind.-" "Uh that's great Lavi," I interrupted, sweatdropping slightly. " She seems mysterious though, and also doesn't like akumas. Although, I don't think she really sees what they are truly and that they are just tormented souls." I muttered to myself.

"Don't worry about her right now, moyashi." My eyebrow twitched as Kanda called me that. 'ok calm down, don't kill him just yet. At least until the mission has ended.' "All we should be focused is on completing this mission without fail, no matter what happens." Kanda said calmly as he then left.

"Wait you stu-" Lavi put a hand over my mouth as he grinned and waved to Kanda. "Later Yu!" Lavi said as he then pulled his hand away from my mouth. "Allen don't go start any fights right now. We need all the help we can get right now, and having too injured exorcists won't help at all." He said seriously as I huffed.

"Ok, fine. But once this is over I'm going to kick his ass!" Lavi laughed. "Ok, whatever you say beansprout." I glared at him as I resumed eating my breakfast. 'Stupid Bakanda, starting off that nickname.'

_Back to Ayane's Pov_

I stared as a figure started to rise out of the sea. This figure had long flowing dark hair, and only wore the skimpiest of clothes, and had pale skin that was tinted slightly blue. Her eyes were a dark onyx color, and pale pink lips. "Shinju.." I whispered under my breath as I saw one of my few childhood friends.

She grinned at me, sharp pointed teeth showing as she looked amused at my reaction. "Hey Ayane-chan!" She stepped out of the sea and onto the dock. "Been a while, hasn't it."

"What are you doing here?" "Eh, well you see I was just passing by and I wanted to check on you. When was the last time we saw each other? Like six years ago."

I chuckled. "Seven actually. Time passes by so fast doesn't it? As she went to stand beside me and looked out into the sea as well.

"Heh, yeah. Your mother and father are worried you know, not that they would admit that out loud but it's pretty obvious. Everyone is wondering, how you are getting along with these humans and if you have been eating well."

"Well as you can see I'm alive. And I tolerate these humans well enough, and feed every once in a while when I'm off on an assignment. Although it's such a chore having to do so discreetly, without causing suspicion from the humans. Only thing I'm worried about is I think I'm going soft."

Shinju looked shocked."No way! _The _cold hearted, emotionless, cruel Ayane is going soft! And is actually worried!" She put her hand to my forehead. "You don't feel warm..Oh no! This is terrible! Those humans have corrupted you!" She gripped my shoulders tightly and started shaking me back and forward. "Oh dear sweet Poseidon! Snap out of it and go back to the way you were! Bring back the Ayane we all know and...and respect!" I sweatdropped at her actions and what she was saying. 'Man if she's freaking out this bad imagine my parents. Oh fuck! They'd probably send me to Uncle Yoru's for rehabilitation! Agh! I don't want to go there!'

"Hey Shi...Don't worry about it. I'll go back to the way I was after this whole ordeal is over." I tried to reassure her as I stopped her from literally snapping my head by how hard she was shaking me. This somewhat calmed her as she stopped shaking me but still kept her tight grip on me. "You positive you will?"

I nodded. "Yes...I don't want to got to Uncle Yoru's for rehabilitation you know." We both shuddered at that thought. Uncle Yoru's place was...simply put traumatizing and we all knew better than to end up there. She then let me go and grinned. "Good, I'd be upset if you did. Now tell me. Why are you here?"

"I'm on a mission, originally, it was just me because the higher ups originally thought there was going to be nothing here here. Except maybe one of those Akuma or two. Which I could hold off on my own until an exorcist arrived. Unfortunately, there are a lot more than they thought and I'm sure you can smell that no?"

"Yeah, I can...stupid ningen." "Agreed. Luckily they sent three exorcists and three other finders. It should even up the nods...especially if a _real_ akuma is here to assist. As much as it pains me to."

She sighed."It must however..I've been thinking and so have some others.." I raised my brow."What?"

"That maybe we should also help." She grimaced slightly as she said it. "What!?" I asked outraged. "It's bad enough I have to! Why you all too?!"

"We-well…" She back away slightly. I sighed."...Look. Don't join. If more of our kind get involved and start supporting the Black Order, don't you think the Earl will finally become aware of us? Not to mention if the higher ups do too what do you think they might do to our kind? What do you think they would do regardless of the fact that we helped them?"

"Oh…" Realization hit her as she came to conclude what I was implying. I looked at her as she did. "Exactly, we don't want a repeat of what happened so long ago, now do we? For our kind to survive all this and stay in the shadows. If one day those ningen do find out about us then let it be in the future when there are more of us and we can survive everything." I said seriously. " So don't go getting yourselves involved and go tell the other's that too."

Shinju nodded. "Ok. Will do."

"Good…" Shinju seemed to be thinking of something as she then got a gleam in her eyes. I narrowed my eyes. 'What is she up to now?' I thought knowing that Shinju always loved creating chaos when she could,

"Hey Ayane how about we g-" Shinju never got to finish that statement as explosions were heard as well as screams from the humans. I growled as I got my things, and ran quickly towards the origin of those explosions. I didn't notice however as Shinju was right behind me. ' Now the show really begins.'

**M:Originally this chapter was going to have the battle begin in this one but as you can see it didn't happen. So it's not until the next chapter that it does. So yeah. Hope you all enjoyed it so far, and hope I didn't make Allen and the other's too ooc. I want to keep them as much in character as possible. Also if anyone has suggestions on pairings that they'd like for me to put. plz do tell me. I would like to know more or less what pairings I could use in this. However, they will not be overtly stated just hinted more or less. **

**Anyways till next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:Ok I know I haven't uploaded in a few months and probably won't update for a while seeing as I will be busy with college and high school courses so when I do I will. However, this isn't the official chapter unless the you guys actually like this chapter and how this worked out but if not I guess this can be considered like a deleted scene. I was going to show this and other chapter rough drafts that didn't make the cut but since I feel guilty about not updating and being unable to(unless I get time for myself) update I'll just upload this. So I Hope you enjoy it though. Thoughts, critiques, suggestions are welcomed, like seriously they are I want to improve my writing skills so I can write better chapters for y'all.**

**Chapter 5**

As I ran towards where the akuma were, I dimly noted the stench of dead humans, as well as the lowering number of level one akumas. The scents of the finders also hit me, and I noted that they had gone to the locations I had given them. Sadly, there were akumas there with them. 'Fuck. I got to go there and fast.' I changed course and headed to where the finders were and finally noticed that Shinju was following me.

"What the? Shinju go back! You can't be here!" I yelled as I picked up speed in order to reach the finders on time.

"I know but...I can help you! I know I can! I'll go even if you say no! Your parents entrusted me with your safety, remember? As of two years ago it has become my duty to! " She yelled as she kept up pace with me as we neared the finders. 'Shit. That's true…." I thought as I recalled that two years ago would have been when she would gain that duty in serving and protecting me, as have the ancestors of hers have done for my family for generations. 'I forgot all about that. Well...it's too late for her to leave now.' "Ugh. Fine but stay hidden and don't let the finders see you!"

"Got it!" She said as she fell back as I finally came into view of the finders and noted that one of the finders was killed. I growled and took out my two war fans out as one the akuma started to shoot there missiles. I got into in front of the finder and deflected the missiles with powerful winds that my fans created.

The finders looked up and had a surprised look on their faces. I looked at them for a moment before I returned my attention to the akuma. "When I say run. Run and head towards where the exorcists are." I ordered them as I deflected the missiles the akuma kept on firing. "R-Right." They said, their voices quivering slightly.

"Tch." I growled as they kept on attacking and then a huge blast of water hit the. Taking this chance I yelled,"Run!" and they ran as I ran behind them deflecting any other oncoming attacks they sent. Shinju helped of course by sending blasts of water and slowing them down. In the back of my mind I noted that she kept out of sight as she did this. 'Goodr.'

Soon, we neared the area where the exorcists were and quickly put away my fans. 'Rather not have to explain anything now. Would I?" I picked up speed and pushed the other finders out of the incoming attack of other akuma and barely dodged it myself.

I looked and saw that all three exorcists had their innocence activated. 'Well...at least they took out two of those level twos but..I sense two others. Grr, don't tell me one evolved. Che, whatever, I have other matters to worry about." I glanced at the two finders and stared at them while being aware of my surroundings." Don't you both mention what you saw earlier."

"About what miss?" One of the finders asked cringing slightly as I glared at them. "About me rescuing you both earlier. Sadly, I couldn't do the same for the other but...one word of me saving you both and I promise you. I won't do it again. Plus, you owe me for saving you."

"O-oh. Right. We swear we won't!" They both responded. "Tch." I moved them as an akuma had the audacity to attack us and was then pushed away by the jet of water nearer to where Kanda was. Suffice to say, it was slashed in half, and I enjoyed watching it. 'Good, motherfuckin things were starting to get annoying.'

Lavi then stood beside us as he smashed an akuma that was getting closer and ready to fire. "Whew, that was close." He said as he destroyed the rest of the akumas while it appeared that Allen and Kanda left to go destroy the other level twos.

It wasn't long before Lavi finished seeing as they were enough one exorcist could deal with them. "Well that's done. Now all we need is for Allen and Kanda to finish!" He said smiling as I simply tried to ignore him.


End file.
